1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluorescent lighting devices and, more particularly, to fluorescent lighting units used in illuminated signs, logos or channel letters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many lighting units are known in the art for replacing expensive neon light sources with fluorescent light sources. One of the advantages of fluorescent light sources is the fact that they provide a much higher light output and lighting intensity than comparable neon sources. Due to the higher intensity, however, the fluorescent tubes must be placed farther from the illuminated face since, otherwise, the tube becomes visible. This creates a light pattern on the face while it is desirable to have the face evenly lighted. In the art, this effect is known as a shadow.
Another problem associated with prior art tube lights is found in the problematic adaptation to a given sign shape. Forming of neon or fluorescent tubes is a relatively time consuming effort and, additionally, it is rather expensive. In the case of breakage, they are not easily replaced.